K.A.R.D Wiki:Blocking policy
This is the policy for blocking. Overview Blocking is an ability granted by administrators and bureaucrats. This blocking ability can block a user that broke the rules of the policies for a certain time, depending on what they have done on the wiki. Do read this policy to prevent yourself by being blocked on this wiki. Terminology Bad Edits In practice, users are not to be blocked just because they've made a bad edit. Many users who come by the wiki are probably not aware of the various wiki policies in use so blocking just because of one edit is likely to create acrimony and bad feeling between the user and the administration. If a user persists in reverting page revisions to show their bad edit or continually makes the same bad edit in multiple pages and ignores their talkpage warnings to stop making such edits, a block is valid. The same holds true if a user makes a singular vandalism edit that was obviously done to disrupt the site (eg, replacing the contents of an article with expletives or pornographic material). Repeat Edits A repeat edit can only be considered on a user if the contributions page indicates a fair gap in time between the edits or if another editor has sent the user a message telling them to stop making that edit which they've ignored or have been given plenty of time to not make that edit again. Temporary Blocking If a user is ignoring warnings from other editors to stop persisting in vandalism or ignorance of You-Zitsu Wiki policies, a temporary block may be appropriate. This is useful when the user is currently making such edits while the temporary block is being applied. Please avoid making blocks of excessive length. A good practice is to block in incrementing lengths: an example would be 3 days -> 1 week -> -> 1 month -> 3 months -> infinite. Permanent Blocks Permanent blocks should not be applied without valid reasoning, nor for first-time offenses. Examples of reasoning which may warrant a permanent block include: * Continued harassment and intimidation of other editors; * Repeated violations of policies after constant warnings to stop; * Large scale vandalism which is intended to start an "interwiki" war; * Sockpuppet accounts that belong to a different user evading a block. Talkpage Revocation Users should not be blocked from editing their own page for any reason. The only instance in which a user should have that privilege revoked is if the user has made contributions which abused this privilege or is a persistent vandal or troll who is very likely to abuse the privilege and would have no reason to be allowed to send messages. Uploads A temporary block may be advised if a user makes a large batch of uploads which violate the Image policy and the user has not read the policy in detail. A permanent block should be used as a follow up if it is clear the violator has completely ignored the block and has not bothered to read and/or deliberately ignore the policy. Rules for Administrators Administrators must know that adminship is just a flag, not a pass to world domination. Administrators can be blocked and even having their rights revoked. The administrators must prevent themselves from being blocked if they: * giving administrator rights to the ones that do not deserve the rights. * giving administrator rights to a contributor that they were talking in the chat, or on any social media. * abusing their administrator rights, as in locking articles without a good reason, banning contributors without a good reason, threatening a contributor when they can solve a discussion peacefully, showing brute force, not listening to the idea's of contributors, not helping out contributors, and undoing everything contributors are creating. You will have your rights revoked and banned for a long time. * forcing other administrators to leave from the wiki. * having a secretive chat on any kind of social media, and planning to take over the wiki for their own purposes. * are using vulgar words to any contributors as well fellow administrators.